Khans
Khans are powerful race standing above 7 feet and powerful enough to battle a krogan battlemaster single handly. They are detro-protein race just like the turians and quarians. They were native to a giant jungle full of predators world Harka but during the events of Rachni attacks their colonies were driven away and their numbers cut. Loosing most of their military doctrine they settled on the world of gadka in Nemean Abyss thus becoming rogue to the council who refused to help them. Gadka killed many and evolved other. From middle power species which they were during the krogan Rebelions they quickly became powerful giants who drove everyone into fear. Giant bodies, power and natural biotic abilities. They became a myth years ago and the only ones to trust them were those living in Nemean Abyss and Krogan who visited Gadka and battled them. Eventually developing a new society The khans became far more dangerous when anyone before. Eventually they had nothing to give and became mercenaries. This was not before The khans made contacts with re-instated Drell government when the Drell gave them a lot thus raising them. Becoming a reality for the council they met the conditions which doomed their race. From their lifespan of 1000 years just like the Asari and Krogan they had a sickness which allowed only one birth per 1000 year for one Khan. During the Evolution War they started their expansion hoping for increasing their numbers but a series of conflicts rose when Salarian argued about their systems and Roxxon Industries used that information to spark a war. Khans were called back into the preservation state by unknown creature afterwards. Biology Khans stand over 7 feet tall for the last 500 years. Before that they were smaller when turians but with their habitat driven away genetic mutation happened in one generation quickly giving power to small agile humanoid creatures. At that time they developed a secondary neural network which took the pain and absorbed converting it into rage which only helped them in battle rather when feeling it. They were completely painless. They also developed a strange eye-sight being able in fog better when in light. Their skin also hardened becoming more smoothier but the same time more hardened and fatter. Emotions became important part of their life being able to release greatest emotions without moving a limb, but this was a unique ability between them. As the time progressed they became more like krogans separaing into different camps and carrying the genetic mutation not allowing to spread quickly and easily. History Originating and becoming trade partners with Salarians they grew their republic for a thousand year before the rachni after which they were driven to Gadka where the true transformation and the shifting of their history will begin. They would call it the great Apotheosis thus becoming stronger and thinking of themselfs as the enlightened because no one evolved so quickly that they became giants, they developed the biotic abilities and learned to use them. They became mercenaries and expanded into United Drell Nebula. But the great warriors were soon driven into the myths and only krogan remembered them. Powerful with an ability to kill a krogan with no weapons they earned Krogans respect. Category:OmegaSpruz Category:Species